


may the water be safer

by confinesofpersonalknowledge



Series: as we fall [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Overuse of imagery probs, Vague angst, idk lol I was in an angsty mood, its a vague piece, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confinesofpersonalknowledge/pseuds/confinesofpersonalknowledge
Summary: Lance and Keith have always been opposites. When they came together, they became something beautiful. That’s probably why it hurts so much when they’re pulled apart.





	may the water be safer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is October of 2017, I’m aware this isn’t canonical either. Enjoy.

The sea is restless. Waves crash onto the shore unrelentingly, a dark storm gathering in the skies above; harsh winds tumble through the air, sending sprays of salt water into spaces already long-accustomed to the sea’s moodiness. Imagine: a scenic beach, the edge of a cliff and a storm brewing above; spelling out chaos and order existing in the same liminal space; harmony no stranger than the storm above. 

For a moment, time is endless and eternal; stretching out in every direction, limitless to the mind’s eye. For a moment, time is nothing, non-existent; unable to be felt even as it brushes by, fingers caressing the world as if time was a gentle mother, and the world her dying child. 

Now imagine: a boy, sitting at the edge of the cliff, long legs swinging through the air as if a small child. Imagine, the foreknowledge of grief in its rawest form, dangling in front of him like a string, ready to be cut if he so chose to. Imagine, a decision made easily, without thought to consequences; the launch off the side of the cliff, the ease of a dive made into turmoiled waters.

The sea pulls him in, inviting and enticing. 

Picture, for a moment: two boys, not young and not old, with misery in their eyes. Picture two boys with their foreheads pressed together; one desperately apologetic and the other unimaginably sad. Picture the lighter of the two boys pierced with a knife through his heart; an unforgettable grief sending pangs of terror through him even as he knows that they still have time left, who closes his eyes and tries to press impossibly closer. Picture the darker of the boys - a few shades more ruined and a few shades more loved - who traded away his life for the one of his love; who does not close his eyes until he has no choice. 

Hold it in your mind, the image. Make it one you cannot forget; the two boys, bound by laws in the land where very few laws exist; peace in the face of an oncoming storm. This is not a lasting image. Eventually, time’s illusion will shatter, a mother shrinking away from her child to let it become its own. Eventually, Lance’s time will come, a void in a space already dark with loss. Eventually, Keith will have to stand by and watch Lance as he slips away, a silent sailor on a ship made of the shackled strength of men who had no other choice.

But for now, they are at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lifeblood and appreciated. Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
